


Bite

by foxesbox



Series: Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Death, First Kiss, Gen, Guns, Last Kiss, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Suicide, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, also, also sorry, apocalypse au, enjoy the heartbreak, last minute confessions of love, their kirst kiss is also their last kiss, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Human!ApocalypseAU!SidesRoman gets bit and everything get's emotional. Deceit and Roman share their first and last kiss.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> or am i

The group ran into the house and slammed the door, all panting and covered in blood. Virgil lowered his bat, Remus wiped the undead blood off onto his clothes, Logan and Patton inspected the barricades of the building. Deceit’s attention wasn’t on any of them though. His eyes instead were locked onto Roman, who’s breathing was heavier than the rest, eyes red and filled with tears.

“Roman?” He asked quietly, stepping closer.

Roman flinched and stepped back before looking up. He blinked rapidly and the tears started falling. Deceit stepped closer again and reached out but stared in shock when Roman slapped his hand away.

“Ro?”

It wasn’t only Deceit who was looking at Roman now. All the others had stopped what they were doing to watch. Roman’s eyes darted between them all as if he was prey who’d been backed into a corner.

“D-Don’t- Stay away- P…Please,” He whimpered, backing up even further.

“Oh, come on, Roman,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. We’ve seen you kill the undead before, we aren’t scared of you.”

It was Virgil who noticed first. His eyes moved down to spot Roman’s right hand, which hadn’t moved from his side the entire time they’d been in the house. His eyes  
widened – There was no way. Roman, of all of them? He was the first? Virgil’s voice was shaky and quiet as he spoke, finding it hard to believe.

“He’s been bitten.”

Now it wasn’t only Virgil who was staring in shock. Everyone watched, afraid.

“No way…” Patton whispered, hand covering his mouth.

Deceit stepped closer and noticed Roman start to shake, as if he was trying to avoid stepping even further back. The gloved man leaned down and gently took a hold of Roman’s hand, moving it out of the way to reveal Roman’s shirt had torn and underneath the fabric, a bite stared back. Deceit’s own eyes filled with tears and he stood up straight, feeling his heart begin to race and his chest begin to grow tight.

“No-“ Deceit shook his head. “No, no, NO. P-Please, no-“

“I’m sorry-“ Roman choked out. He couldn’t hold back the sobbing now, tears rapidly falling down his face. “I’m s-so fucking sorry- I tried to kick it off me, I couldn’t get it off in time.”

Remus’ usually gleeful look had been replaced with guilt, Patton’s face was flushed red as he cried, Virgil had taken to pacing around the room, even Logan – Who usually was the one to keep everyone calm – had clearly shed a few tears.

The group genuinely believed they’d make it through this mess. It was an unlikely fact, both Logan and Virgil had pointed that out at the start, but Logan had also made the point of each of them bringing individual skills that as a group helped their strength.

They certainly didn’t think that Roman would be the first to go if any of them.

Deceit was taking it the worst of all of them. He’d knelt on the floor, curling himself up into a tight ball as he sobbed. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t lose Roman. Not yet – Not ever. The two of them had bonded well through the outbreak, seeking each other out as a source of comfort. If Deceit lost Roman, he’d’ve lost everything. Sure, he would still have the others. Sure, they’d try to comfort him. Sure, they were still great in their own ways – But they weren’t Roman. It wouldn’t be the same.

Roman knelt in front of Dec, gently pulling him close. Deceit clung tight to Roman and continued to cry loudly, his face buried in Roman’s neck. Roman cried too, just as hard, letting out everything he’d been holding in.

It took a while for the two to finally calm down enough to talk. Deceit pulled a way a little, but still stayed as close as he could. Roman looked up at Logan.

“How many bullets do you have left?”

Logan checked. “Possibly enough to get us out of here in one piece.”

Roman was quiet for a second. “That’s- That’s not why I asked, Lo.”

Logan’s face dropped as it clicked in his mind. “Oh, I see.”

Patton opened his med kit and pulled out some bandages and painkillers. “Maybe- Maybe we can work something out? You don’t have to do that, do you?”

Everyone knew the truth though. They’d seen how fast other people turned, like the person with the orange beanie they’d met on their adventures. Roman wouldn’t last more than a few days – And that was if he was lucky.

“Please, Lo. The gun.”

Logan held it out to him, trying his best to hide the shaking of his hand. Deceit stared at Roman in shock.

“No, no, Roman. Please, we can try and fight this!-“

“We can’t, Dec. You know that.”

Deceit could feel his chest tighten again.

“Roman please, you can’t give up! I- I need you, you’re the only person I’ve- Y-You’re- Roman…”

Roman put the gun on the floor and grabbed Deceit’s face, pulling him in for a needy kiss. He could taste the salty tears on Deceit’s lips, feel the shaking of his hands as he gripped Roman’s clothes, hear the pounding of his heart in his chest. It was overwhelming, it was desperate, it was the two spilling out all their feelings in a single action.

Roman pulled back, his forehead still pressed against Deceit’s own.

“You’ll be alright, Dee,” He whispered softly.

“I need you,” Deceit whispered back.

Roman reached up around his own neck and pulled off the necklace chain he always kept there. The pendant was a small, golden crown. He carefully clipped it around Deceit’s neck and smiled.

“You’ll always have me with you, ok?”

Deceit nodded and sniffed, pulling back a bit more. Roman picked the gun back up and looked around at everyone else. He stood up, wincing at the burning pain in his  
side. Patton basically threw himself into Roman’s arms, crying again.

“I’m gonna miss you, kiddo.”

“I’ll miss you too, Pat.”

Patton pulled back and Virgil came over, wrapping Roman in another hug. “It’s not gonna be the same without you, princey.”

Logan gently patted Roman’s back. “I hope the other side is pleasant at least.”

Roman smiled at the two of them before turning to his brother, who’d stayed silent the entire time (Something that was very unusual for the more chaotic twin). Roman pulled Remus into a tight hug. He’d argued a lot with the other, and sometimes wished they weren’t brothers, but he still loved and cared for him.

“Think you’ll be ok without me, tiny?”

Remus smiled although it was clearly forced. “Of course,” He said, his voice cracking.

He stepped away from them all again and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. “Please don’t watch this.”

Everyone turned away. Roman raised the gun and pressed it against the side of his head. The cold metal made him shiver slightly and he sighed.

“I love you guys,” He said softly, a small smile on his face.

A gunshot rings and Roman falls to the floor.


End file.
